in heaven
by Elizabeth Weinbloom
Summary: jika aku boleh kembali ke masa laly dan menebus dosaku yg telah kulakukan untukmu


_**IN HEAVEN**_

Author : Kim Eun Hyo

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, hurt and comfort

Pairing : Jung Yunho, Kim Jae joong dan cameo

Disclaimer : Semua pairing milik Tuhan

Warning : **GS. Fanfic abal. Typo bertebaran.**

Summary : _Jika kembali ke masa silam diperbolehkan, aku ingin menebus dosaku. Dosa yang membuatku harus mengecap pahitnya kehilanganmu dari berbagai sisi. Dosa yang harus kuteguk ketika menyadari salah satu unsur hidupku telah kuusir pergi. Aku ingin kembali memelukmu dalam bahagia, dalam kenangan apapun yang bisa kita ciptakan._

Hay. Saya datang lagi dengan fanfic Yunjae. DISINI JAEJOONG SAYA GS-KAN. Ini terinspirasi dari Mv 'in heaven' JYJ dengan beberapa perubahan ide dan alur. Fanfic ini aku dedikasikan untuk Joongie (adik rp pacarku) dan mak jaelaos (mak rp dan sahabat rl). Maaf kalo tidak memuaskan sama sekali. Saya masih author abal-abal. Kalo berkenan silahkan direview agar bisa jadi masukan. gomawo.

**Dont flame and bash please ^^**

**Dont copy paste ^^**

**I told you before this is GS fan fiction ^^**

**Dont like dont read**

**DFD present ~~~**

**Happy reading ^^**

"_Aku pergi sekarang Yunnie," kata yeoja berambut hitam legam itu pelan. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan bermata sembab. Air mata tak henti-hentinya turun dari sepasang berlian hitamnya. Meski matanya sudah sembab dan dihiasi lingkaran hitam pekat._

_ "Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon," namja berambut hitam yang di panggil 'Yunnie' itu tadi berusaha menggapai yeoja yang ada di depannya. Yeoja itu menjauh. Berusaha tersenyum pedih. Angin mempermainkan ujung gaun putihnya._

_ "Aku harus kembali Yunnie, maaf," _

_ "Bohong! Kau pergi karena kau sudah tidak mencintaiku 'kan? Kau meninggalkanku karena kau menemukan namja lain yang lebih baik dariku,"_

_ "Aniya Yunnie. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh sangat mencintaimu Yunnie. Aku harus pergi Yunnie," _

_ "Kumohon Jae joong, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini. Kumohon Jae joong," mata indah Yunnie mulai berair. Ia mencoba berjalan mendekati yeoja chingunya itu. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu terus mundur mencoba menjauh sambil mengusut matanya yang berair._

_ "Saranghae Yunnie," katanya pelan sebelum sosoknya hilang tertiup angin. Yunho jatuh terduduk melihat yeoja itu hilang. Matanya menatap kosong hamparan ilalang di depannya. Ia menutup wajah tampannya dan mulai menangis tanpa sadar. _

Yunho tergagap ketika ia membuka matanya. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan dihiasi sesenggukan kecil. Ia meraba wajah tampannya yang dihiasi air mata. Ia mendesah pelan. _Hanya mimpi ternyata…_batinnya. Mimpi tersebut terasa begitu nyata dan dekat. Yunho kemudian melirik jam dan tanpa sengaja berlian hitamnya menangkap tanggal di kalender.

Tanggal 6 Februari 2013. Satu-satunya tanggal yang ia beri lingkaran besar berwarna merah. Yunho mendengus pelan. Hatinya terkoyak melihat tanggal itu. Meski harusnya ia bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari bertambahnya usianya. Dadanya entah tiba-tiba merasa sesak dan sakit. Seolah ada yang hilang dan terluka. Ia mengambil sebuah foto berpigura di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengelus foto itu. Foto yeoja cantik yang terlihat begitu imut dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Foto Kim Jae joong. Mantan yeojachingunya.

"Joongie, sudah 5 tahun rupanya kau pergi. Baiklah, aku akan mengunjungimu pagi ini sebelum berlatih. Merayakan ulang tahunku bersamamu," Yunho berkata pada foto tersebut. Air matanya turun satu persatu. Memorinya terbawa ketika ia melewatkan waktu bersama yeoja itu. Memori tentang foto terakhir yang diambilnya.

_**Flash back ON**_

___Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho ketika film horror yang ia tonton memperlihatkan bentuk hantunya. Jae joong memekik pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan kekar Yunho. Tapi namja pirang tersebut malah tertawa-tawa melihat aksi yeoja chingunya. Ia malah tambah menakut-nakuti yeoja chingunya itu. Jae joong akhirnya tersadar dengan kelakuan kekasihnya langsung menghujani Yunho dengan pukulan dan cubitan yang membuat Yunho berteriak-teriak kesakitan._

_ "Appoyo chagi," rengek Yunho pelan._

_ "Nappeun namja! Nappeun Yunnie!" balasnya. Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengacak poni kekasihnya itu._

_ "Nappeun, nappeun, nappeun!" Jae joong masih menggerutu dan sekarang malah menggembungkan pipinya dengan sepenuh hati. Yunho terpana melihat wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Diam-diam ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kamera._

_ "Jaejoongie," panggilnya pelan. Yeoja itu menoleh lalu dengan cepat blitz kamera menyambar wajahnya yang masih dalam keadaan pipi menggembung._

_ "Yak! Jung Yunho pabo! Hapus fotoku!" yeoja itu berteriak ketika sadar dirinya diabadikan dengan posisi tersebut. Yunho tertawa-tawa sambil memeleletkan lidahnya. Ia berlari menghindari cubitan yeoja itu yang akan mendarat pada pinggangnya._

_**Flash back OFF**_

Yunho melangkah memasuki pemakaman itu. Panas matahari menyambutnya diantara keheningan pemakaman tersebut. Sebuah boklet lily putih berada di genggamannya. Ia elangkah menuju makam nomer 7 dari ujung paling timur. Kemudian meletakkan bunga tersebut di bawah nisannya.

"Kau tak memberiku ucapan selamat ulang tahun Jae?" katanya sambil mengusap makam itu. Yunho merasakan matanya memanas.

"Kau tidak merindukanku? Sudah 5 tahun Jae kita berpisah. Kau benar-benar tidak merindukanku sedikit pun?" katanya lagi. Satu hal konyol yang sering ia lakukan ketika di makam ini adalah mencoba berdialog dengan makam Jaejoong. Shim Changmin, temannya pernah mengoloknya gila. Tapi Yunho tak mengindahkan hal tersebut. Hal yang kadang bisa mengobati kerinduannya kepada yeoja berambut hitam tersebut.

"Aku bercanda Jae. Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu hampir setiap hari. Bahkan terkadang aku bisa melihatmu dalam mimpiku Jae. Umm...hari ini Shim Changmin mentraktirku untuk makan-makan karena aku ulang tahun, kau mau ikut Jae?" tanyanya. Ia kemudian tertawa tapi terlihat ada butiran bening di berlian hitamnya.

"Arra..arra. Tidurlah yang nyenyak jika begitu, jangan lupa memimpikanku Jae," Yunho mengakhiri monolognya sebelum ia benar-benar hilang kendali dan menangis lepas di makam itu. Yunho berjalan perlahan meninggalkan makam tersebut. Kali ini wajahnya sudah dibanjiri air mata.

Pagi belum nampak. Tapi Yunho sudah berpakaian rapi. Dengan jaket dan celana olahraga serta sepatu yang terikat. Ia melakukan pemanasan sebelum jogging di pagi hari. Hari ini memang tidak ada jadwal untuk latihan, tapi namja itu tidak mau berhenti berolah raga. Jadi ia mengganti latihannya dengan jogging di pagi buta. Yunho menggerakan tangannya ketika berlari-lari kecil menyusuri jalanan kota. Udara masih dingin menusuk dan tidak banyak kendaran atau orang yang berlalu lalang. Setelah agak jauh, ia memutuskan berhenti untuk membeli minum di sebuah minimarket.

Yunho mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan duduk di trotoar. Ada bulir-bulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Matanya menatap jalanan di depan trotoar itu. Kemudian tanpa sengaja ia melihat seorang anak kecil tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kehausan. Yunho berusaha tersenyum dan mencoba menawarkan air mineralnya kepada anak tersebut. Anak tersebut menyambutnya dengan senang hati kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Gomawo ajusshi," katanya pelan. Yunho mengangguk sambil menebar senyum malaikatnya. Matanya kembali memandang jalanan di depannya. Entah mengapa hatinya kembali terasa pedih melihat jalanan tersebut.

_ "'Aku bahkan tidak sempat melihatnya di saat terakhir kali ia hidup. Tapi kelakuanku malah membuatnya pergi jauh. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukan Jaejoong sekarang,"_ batin Yunho miris. Jalanan di depannya mengingatkan namja itu akan kepergian kekasihnya karena tertabrak mobil ketika menyebrang. Kekasihnya tersebut dalam keadaan kalut karena Yunho tidak mengangkat teleponnya ketika mereka bermasalah. Yeoja itu mengalami keretakan tempurung kepala yang menyebabkan pendarahan dalam dan ia tidak tertolong lagi. Mata Yunho menghangat.

"Ajusshi," suara anak kecil itu menginstrupsinya dari kenangan masa lalu. Yunho menatap anak tersebut, tersenyum.

"Apa yang akan ajusshi lakukan jika ajusshi bisa kembali ke masa lalu?" tanya anak kecil itu. Dengan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya imut. Yunho mendesah pelan. Matanya menerawang jauh. Ingatannya kembali pada seorang yang sekarang tengah tersenyum di dalam fantasinya. Senyum bibir merah muda yang begitu ia senangi walau ia sekarang hanya bisa melihat rekaman senyum tersebut di memori otaknya.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat kesalahan yang sama pada seseorang yang ternyata sangat berharga untukku. Aku akan melakukan semua hal yang belum sempat aku lakukan untuknya," Yunho berbicara tanpa sadar. Anak kecil itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Dan berbicara soal masa lalu,.." kata-kata Yunho terhenti ketika menoleh ke samping. Anak kecil dengan botol mineral yang beberapa detik lalu masih di sampingnya sekarang raib tanpa bekas! Bahkan tanpa ada botol mineral kosong yang isinya telah dihabiskan anak itu. Yunho terkesiap. Ia merasa tengkuknya merinding dan disapu hawa dingin aneh. Namja itu cepat-cepat pergi dari trotoar tersebut dengan ketakutan yang membelenggunya.

Yunho baru saja membuka kelopak matanya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Ia menggeliat dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Mengacak rambutnya sebentar sebelum beranjak. Ia baru sampai di rumah pukul 5 pagi dan mandi kemudian melanjutkan tidur karena kelelahan dan ketakutan akan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. Di luar tampak mendung dan gerimis tipis. Musim dingin segera tiba rupanya. Yunho menutup jendela kamarnya kemudian berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Tak lupa ia menjemur handuk basahnya di jemuran dalam rumah dekat kamar mandi.

Yunho membuka kulkasnya, mengambil sebotol jus jeruk meminumnya pelan. Perutnya terasa keroncongan. Sebelum ia memutuskan membuat sarapan, telinganya menangkap bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia memang tinggal di rumah yang telah disewakan klub basketnya sendiri. Sedangkan orang tuanya tinggal di rumah mereka di luar kota.

Yunho menyambar jubah kamarnya dan dengan malas-malasan membuka pintu. Ia menduga tamunya adalah Shim Changmin atau Junsu yang akan mengajaknya berduel game hingga petang. Bel terus berbunyi dengan berisik.

"Iya sebentar," Yunho menyahut kemudian membuka pintunya dengan malas. Seraut wajah familiar tersenyum halus ke arahnya. Mata Yunho yang masih sedikit riyip-riyip akhirnya terbuka dengan sangat lebar mengetahui tamunya tersebut. Darahnya terasa berhenti. Tamunya adalah seorang yeoja yang mengenakan sweater pink panjang hingga nyaris menyentuh lutut, legging hitam ketat dan sepatu boot coklat kalem. Membawa tas tangan besar dan tas plastik berisi bahan makanan. Rambut hitam yeoja itu tergelung rapi. Yunho sangat mengenali yeoja itu, tapi logikanya menolak apa yang dilihat indranya tersebut. Kim Jae joong.

"Kau mau membuatku mati menggigil di luar?" kata yeoja itu dengan suara khasnya. Ia menerobos Yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu. Namja itu masih shock sehingga ia membatu dan matanya mengekor yeoja tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah. Menuju dapur.

Yeoja itu menaruh tas plastiknya di meja makan. Kemudian mengambil gelas dari rak dan menuang susu yang ada di tas plastik tersebut. Yunho masih melongo kaget melihat yeoja itu. Dengan cekatan, yeoja itu membuat roti isi sayuran.

"Aku sudah tau kau pasti akan bangun molor jika tidak ada latian Yunnie, jadi aku kemari dan membuatkanmu sarapan," cerocosnya. Merasa diperhatikan Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya dan memekik untuk menyadarkan Yunho yang masih terpaku menatapnya.

"Yunnie! Aish..wae? Ada yang salah denganku hingga kau memandangku seperti itu? Atau kau menyembunyikan yeoja lain di rumah ini dan memasang wajah kaget melihatku karena kau takut kepergok?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah penjuru dapurnya. Yunho terkaget melihat lukisan-lukisan Jae joong masih tergantung di dinding dapur. Foto-foto yeoja itu masih tertempel dimana-mana.

"_Aku sudah membakar seluruh kenangan ini. Kenapa ini tempak begitu nyata?" _batin Yunho bingung. Ia memang membakar seluruh kenangan termasuk foto dan lukisan Jaejoong. Kecuali foto terakhir ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Foto terakhir hubungan mereka damai, sebelum masalah-masalah itu muncul. Yunho menatap kalender yang berada di kulkasnya. Tanggal 18 Januari 2008. Yunho tersenyum bahagia kemudian menubrukkan diri ke arah yeoja chingunya.

"Aku merindukanmu Jaejoong," katanya berulang-ulang. Kekasihnya itu tertawa. Yunho mengeratkan pelukkannya untuk seseorang yang ia rindukan selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

_"Terima kasih Tuhan, kau memberiku kesempatan bersamanya kembali. Kau mengijikanku mengulang waktuku kembali. Memperbaiki kesalahanku," _batin Yunho.

Yunho benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu yang dikembalikan padanya. Ia bahkan mengajak Jaejoong menemaninya selama berlatih. Hal yang menjadi keajaiban dunia. Karena selama ini Yunho tidak pernah ingin Jaejoong melihatnya berlatih atau bertanding. Ia tidak ingin konsentrasinya pecah karena menatap makhluk indah di pinggir lapangan. Ia mengingat persis jika tanggal 21 januari adalah tanggal dimana masalah-masalah mulai muncul. Tanggal dimana ia bertemu dengan Go Ahra, pemandu sorak centil yang selalu menggodanya itu.

"Jadi ini yeoja chingmu hyung? Cantik sekali," kata Yunho ketika Jae joong memperkenalkan diri. Jae joong tersenyum malu-malu sedangkan Yunho memberikan deathglare pada semua yang ada.

"Sering-sering begini hyung, sekali-sekali berbagi pemandangan indah dengan teman itu baik hyung. Jadi kami tidak hanya melihat Siwon seosangmin dan bola saja hyung," saut Changmin bermaksud menggoda dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan keras oleh Yunho. Jae joong hanya tertawa dan mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Yunho oppa," pekik seorang yeoja dari pinggir lapangan. Semua yang ada menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut coklat gelap panjang terurai. Memakai atasan lengan panjang ketat berwarna hijau tosca berpadu dengan hitam, dan bertuliskan nomer 69 di bagian punggungnya, rok lipit hijau tosca yang panjangnya 25 cm di atas lutut, kaos kaki putih panjang dan sepatu kets putih. Yeoja itu berlari ke arahnya dengan semangat. Yunho melirik wajah Jae joong yang berubah agak masam.

"Yunho oppa, ayo nanti kutraktir makan siang. Aku sudah lama ingin mengajakmu makan siang oppa," tawarnya tanpa memperdulikan yeoja yang ada di dekat Yunho.

"Aku sudah berencana makan siang di rumah Ahra. Jadi kau bisa mengajak orang lain," tolak Yunho dengan nada dingin.

"Jika begitu, aku ikut ke rumahmu. Akan kumasakkan kau masakan enak oppa, aku pernah kursus memasak,"

"Aku hanya makan siang dengan yeoja chingku dan aku akan memakan masakkannya. Tidak ada orang lain yang ingin kuundang makan siang hari ini. Dan, ini yeoja chinguku Kim Jae joong," kata Yunho tegas. Ahra membuang wajahnya malu dan tanpa menghiraukan semuanya ia berbalik arah dengan wajah memerah. Semua yang ada menertawakan Ahra. Yunho tersenyum dalam ketika Jae joong menatapnya. Yunho mengingat kejadian hari itu 5 tahun silam.

_**Flash back ON**_

_ "Yunho oppa," pekik seorang yeoja dari pinggir lapangan ketika semua orang berhenti berlatih. Semua yang ada menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut coklat gelap panjang terurai. Memakai atasan lengan panjang ketat berwarna hijau tosca berpadu dengan hitam, dan bertuliskan nomer 69 di bagian punggungnya, rok lipit hijau tosca yang panjangnya 25 cm di atas lutut, kaos kaki putih panjang dan sepatu kets putih. Yeoja itu berlari ke arahnya dengan semangat. Dalam hitungan detik ia mengenali yeoja itu. Yeoja itu kapten pemandu sorak teamnya yang gigih mendekatinya._

"_Yunho oppa, ayo nanti kutraktir makan siang. Aku sudah lama ingin mengajakmu makan siang oppa," tawarnya. _

"_Dia yeoja chingumu Jae?" tanya Yunho. Yunho baru saja akan membuka mulut Ahra sudah menyerobot._

"_Ya, aku yeoja chingu Yunho oppa. Dan aku akan mengajaknya berkencan untuk makan siang hari ini. Kalian boleh ikut jika mau dan aku akan mentraktir kalian," kata Ahra yang membuat semua terperangah. Termasuk Yunho. Ahra mengedipkan matanya kepada Yunho dan ia segera paham maksud yeoja itu. Kali ini Yunho membiarkan yeoja itu mengaku-ngaku kekasihnya. Hanya kali ini. Tapi ternyata persetujuannya membuat sebuah masalah yang begitu dalam._

Yunho melihat Jae joong tengah duduk di tepian dermaga. Ia segera memarkir sepedanya di dekat sepeda mini Jaejoong. Yunho memang memutuskan menyanggupi permintaan Jae joong yang akan melihat sunset. 5 tahun lalu ia menolak permintaan ini karena memberatkan berlatih basket. Kali ini dengan segala cara ia berusaha melewatkan acara berlatihnya untuk menemani Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat yeoja itu menoleh. Yeoja itu tampak sangat cantik. Poni hitamnya tersapu oleh angin. Ia memakai terusan biru cerah berenda selutut dengan sepatu kets. Yunho memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang.

"Yunnie pabboya!" gerutu Jae joong. Yunho melepas pelukkannya menatap gadisnya dengan tatapan 'wae'?

"Kau mengenakan pakaian untuk bersepeda sedangkan aku memakai pakaian seperti ini. Aku terlihat bodoh jika bersepeda bersamamu, huwwweee," Jae joong mulai menangis setelah menunjuk-nunjuk baju Yunho. Yunho melihat bajunya ia langsung sweatdrop. Ternyata namja itu mengenakan pakaian olahraga bersepeda lengkap dengan celana pendek ketat dan sarung tangan.

"Huwweee,," Jaejoong menangis semakin keras membuat Yunho kebingungan. Ia meraih kepala Jae joong, kemudian mengecupnya pelan. Seketika tangis Jae joong terhenti dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah memerah. Yunho menggaruk belakang lehernya karena malu, ia sudah lama tidak melakukan itu semenjak Jaejoong meninggal. Sebelum waktu terputar kembali.

"Saranghae Jae," Yunho berbisik pelan. Jae joong kembali menatapnya instens. Memandang ke dalam berlian hitam indah milik Yunho. Ia mengelus wajah tampan kekasihnya. Rahangnya yang kokoh, kulitnya yang putih, sepasang berlian yang terpenjara dalam bulu mata lentik, hidung yang tinggi dan bibir penuh berwarna merah cherry.

"Nado saranghae Jung Yunho," saut Jae joong. Yunho kembali mengecupnya. Menyalurkan rindu dan kasihnya dalam kecupan itu. Matahari di garis cakrawala menjadi saksi.

Yunho mengetuk-mengetukkan jarinya dengan gelisah. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu kekasihnya untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Yunho berulang kali meniup lilin kemudian kembali menyalakannya untuk mengurangi kegelisahannya. Kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, ia melirik nama di ponsel tersebut. 'Park Yoochun calling'

Dengan malas-malasan Yunho mengangkat ponsel tersebut. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Yoochun akan mengundangnya berpesta di rumahnya. Seperti kejadian 5 tahun lalu. Dimana pesta itu akhirnya berbuntut penyesalan Yunho dan kesedihan seumur hidup. Yunho menolak tegas permintaan Yoochun karena ia sudah mempersiapkan acara untuk yeoja chingunya. Lagipula esok sore team mereka akan bertanding. Yunho tidak habis pikir kenapa dulu ia menerima ajakan tersebut.

Percakapan Yunho terhenti ketika bel berbunyi. Yunho membenahi tuksedonya dan berjalan membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong ajusshi," sebuah suara yang Yunho kenal ketika ia membuka pintu. Anak kecil yang pernah meminta air mineralnya dulu. Yunho nampak kaget tapi ia berusaha tenang.

"Oh! Kau yang di beberapa waktu lalu," katanya kaku. Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"Senang melihatmu bahagia ajusshi. Kulihat yeoja chingumu bahagia dengan keadaan ini. Kau memanfaatkannya dengan baik ya ajusshi?" Yunho mengangguk. Anak kecil itu tersenyum.

"Tapi, ada hal yang harus kau ketahui ajusshi. Meski pun kau kembali ke masa lalu, dan memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Kenyataan yang ada tetap tidak bisa berubah. Jadi meski sekarang kau memperbaiki masa lalumu, kenyataan bahwa yeoja chingumu akan meninggal besok tidak akan berubah. Kenyataan pada masa depan tidak berubah ajusshi, jangan lupakan itu," kata anak kecil itu sebelum menghilang. Yunho terpaku. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu.

_"Jaejoong akan tetap meninggal besok meski aku sudah melakukan perbaikan pada semua kesalahanku dulu?"_ batin Yunho berkecamuk. Tak lama setelah anak kecil itu menghilang, datanglah Jae joong dengan gaun hitam anggunnya. Ia menatap heran Yunho yang masih terperangah di depan pintu.

"Jika kau masih terperangah selama 10 detik ke depan. Aku akan pulang Yunnie," teriak Jaejoong. Yunho tersadar kemudian mempersilahkan Jae joong masuk dan menuju dapurnya untuk makan malam.

Yunho masih mengamati Jae joong yang makan soup buatannya denga lahap. Dadanya bergemuruh ketika ia menyentuk kota kecil dari beledu yang tersimpan di saku jasnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu gugup sekarang. Bukan karena pernyataan anak kecil tadi, tapi karena hal yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Jae joong," panggilnya kaku. Jae joong mendongak dan menatapanya.

"'Aku, aku,..aku tahu mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk kita. Ta..tapi aku ti..tidak ingin me..menunda lagi. Ki..kita bisa menjalankan semuanya dengan lebih baik dan serius jika ini kulakukan. Aku, aku, aku malam ini ingin memasangkan cincin pertunangan kita untukmu. Lalu aku akan membicarakan rencana peresmian pertunangan kita pada orang tuamu. Aku dan keluargaku akan menghadap orang tuamu. Aku tau aku masih 19 tahun dan kau masih 18 tahun, mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku tidak bisa menunda lagi Jae joong," kata Yunho dengan satu tarikan nafas. Jae joong terbelalak ketika Yunho meraih tangan kirinya dan menyematkan cincin bermata berlian merah itu di jari manisnya. Jae joong menangis bahagia.

"Aku sungguh sangat menunggu saat-saat seperti ini Yunnie, sungguh. Aku menunggu saat-saat ini bahkan ketika kita mulai berpacaran 4 tahun lalu Yunnie. Kamsahamnida Yunnie, sudah mewujudkan impianku selama ini," Jae joong menangis kemudian memeluk Yunho terlalu erat. Ia begitu bahagia.

_"Aku terlalu lama menunggu Jae joong. Lebih lama dari yang kau kira. Harusnya semua ini kulakukan dulu sebelum aku mendapat keajaiban ini. Seharusnya tak kulakukan kesalahan itu 5 tahun lalu," _batin Yunho bahagia.

_**Flash back ON**_

_ Yunho mengernyit melihat ponselnya berdering. 'Park Yoochun calling'. Yunho mengangkatnya dengan malas. Ia sudah mempersiapkan acaranya sendiri. Acaranya dengan Kim Jae joong. Yunho tersenyum ketika mendengar suara Yoochun yang mengundangnya ke acara pesta. Yoochun mengadakan pesta besar tapi tertutup di rumahnya. Yunho mengiyakan. Sesaat setelah ia menutup telepon, Yunho mengirim pensan singkat kepada Jae joong bahwa rencananya batal. Yunho memilih menghadiri pesta Yoochun._

_ "Kapan lagi bisa kumpul-kumpul bareng? Aku bisa menunda acaraku dengan Jae joong, toh aku juga bisa melakukannya esok hari sepulang bertanding," batin Yunho enteng. Ia menyambar kunci motornya, mengenakan helm dan mengunci rumah sebelum meluncur ke rumah Yoochun._

_ Rumah megah Yoochun sudah disulap seperti klub malam dimana banyak atlet basket dan pemandu sorak disana. DJ tak hentinya menghentakkan musik. Baru saja Yunho masuk, ia sudah disambut oleh teman-temannya dan Ahra. Yeoja itu ternyata sudah menunggu kehadirannya. Masih tetap sama. Dengan atasan kekecilan yang akhirnya terlihat ketat dan menggantung sehingga memperlihatkan pusarnya yang bertindik. Celana pendek 30 cm di atas lutut dan sepatu boot hitam berujung lancip. Tanpa sungkan ia segera menggandeng Yunho untuk berdansa bersama._

_ Tak terasa hampir jam 2 malam. Pesta tersebut usai dan yang hadir segera meninggalkan rumah itu. Hujan sudah sangat deras rupanya di luar. Yunho mengeluh panjang, ia tidak mau kehujanan dan ternyata ia membawa motor._

_ "Oppa, aku membawa mobil? Mau bergabung denganku? Sepeda motormu biar disini, aku kan mengantarmu pulang. Lagipula besok seusai pertandingan kau bisa mengambilnya di rumah Yoochun," Ahra menawarkan diri. Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho menyanggupi tawaran yeoja itu. Tubuhnya sudah lelah dan ia ingin istirahat._

_ Sementarra itu, Jae joong dengan sabar menunggu kepulangan Yunho. Ia bertenduh di teras minim rumah Yunho. Tubuhnya sudah kuyup dan pucat karena sejak tadi berada di sana. Ia hanya ingin melihat Yunho pulang. Tak berapa lama, datanglah sebuah mobil merah mungil memasuki halam rumah Yunho, Jae joong mengernyit._

_ "Jeongmal gomawo Ahra, aku tanpamu mungkin akan kehujanan dan kuyup," kata Yunho sambil membuka pintu mobil. Seringai Ahra tercetak jelas ketika melihat seorang yeoja dengan baju bayah kuyup di teras rumah Yunho. Ahra bergeser dengan cepat ketika Yunho keluar, ia menarrik kepala Yunho kemudian menciumnya tepat di pintu mobil._

_ Jae joong terbelalak melihat namja chingunya berciuman dengan yeoja lain tepat di depan matanya. Hatinya pedih dan terasa tertusuk-tusuk. Matanya menghangat dan berubah memanas. Setelah adegan itu berakhir Yunho melangkah ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan terkejut._

_ "Kau kenapa disini bodoh!" Yunho memaki Jae joong. Ia benar-benar kalut ketika mengetahui Jae joong berdiri di teras rumahnya dengan keadaan kuyup. Ia takut Jae joong berfikiran ia sengaja berciuman dengan Ahra._

_ "Sudah kubilang acara kita batal! Kenapa kau kemari bodoh! Dan lihat, kau basah kuyup seperti inii!" Yunho memakinya lagi. Emosi dan kelelahan membuat Yunho kehilangan kontrol. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang membentaknya. Ia mengekeret dengan takut. Air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari berliannya yang indah._

_ "Aku bisa pulang sendiri Yunnie, maaf membuatmu terganggu," Jae joong berkata setelah ia menemukan suaranya. Yeoja itu berlari menembus lebatnya hujan tanpa penghalang apapun. Membiarkan Yunho berdiri diam dengan kemelur emosinya._

_ Jae joong berulang kali menghubungi ponsel Yunho tapi hasilnya nihil. Namja chingunya itu tidak menjawab satu pun panggilannya. Jae joong menangis frustasi, air matanya kembali bergulir di sudut matanya. Pikirannya kosong dan melayang-layang. Hatinya yang perih membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa._

_ Jae joong meletakkan ponselnya di dalam tas kemudian melangkah menyebrangi jalan. Yeoja itu menyebrang tanpa melihat lampu lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki yang masih berwarna merah. Jae joong hanya menatap langit putih dengan air mata terus mengalir. Dia tidak sadar bahwa ada sebuah mobil merah tengah melaju sangat kencang tepat ke arahnya. Ia tetap berjalan sambil mendongak menatap langit. Hingga suara decitan rem dan benturan keras mengagetkan semua orang. Tak lama kemudian suara sirene ambulan sudah menjadi backsound kejadian itu._

_ Sementara itu Yunho melirik ponselnya yang terus berbunyi. 'Jae joong calling' nama itu terus menerus tertera. Tapi breifing saat sebelum pertandingan lebih penting daripada panggilan yeoja chingunya itu. Yunho sebenarnya merasa bersalah dan perlu meminta maaf. _

_ "Siwon seosangnim menabrak seorang yeoja ketika hendak kemari, pertandingan kita dibatalkan. Kita disuruh menemuinya di rumah sakit SM sekarang," kata Soo Man, orang yang sedari tadi memberikan pengarahan kepada teamnya. Semua yang ada mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Soo Man._

_ Yunho melihat Siwon sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika di ruang tunggu. Semua yang ada segera menghampiri seosangnimnya tersebut._

_ "Seosangnim, gwenchana?" tanya Junsu. Siwon menggeleng pelan. Kemudian Siwon menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya. Semua yang ada menghela nafas panjang kemudian memberi semangat pada Siwon. Tak berapa lama, seorang dokter tampan menghampiri Siwon dan kawan-kawan._

_ "Keluarga si yeoja itu?" suara baritonenya bertanya._

_ "Bukan. Tapi aku yang bertanggung jawab karena aku yang menabraknya," kata Siwon dengan gentleman. Dokter yang bernama Choi Min Ho itu mendehem sejenak._

_ "Lukanya parah. Tempurung bagian kepalanya retak berat sehingga menyebabkan pendarahan dalam yang hebat. Kami sudah berusaha sebisanya menyelamatkannya, tapi mungkin takdir berkehendak lain. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida," kata dokter itu menyesal. Semua yang ada mengangguk sedih. Kemudian Siwon menghubungi polisi, menyerahkan diri untuk bertanggung jawab. Dokter MinHo mempersilahkankan Siwon untuk menatap jasad gadis tersebut. _

_ Yunho merasa tulangnya dilolosi paksa ketika melihat jasad itu. Yeoja yang amat dikenalinya sekarang sudah terbaring dengan wajah memar di beberapa bagian dan tubuh mendingin. Yunho merasa begitu lemas, sehingga ia tiba-tiba terjatuh terduduk setelah melihat jasad tersebut. Matanya menghangat dan menurunkan hujan dengan cepat. Penyesalan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan bercampur menyesakkan dadanya. Semua yang ada terkejut melihat keadaan Yunho yang langsung pucat dan menangis._

_ "Hyung gwenchana? Waeyo?" tanya Changmin dan Yunho bebarengan. _

_ "Jaejooong wae?" Siwon juga ikut menanyakan keadaan Yunho._

_ "Yeoja, yeoja yang kau tabrak, adalah, kekasihku," bisik Yunho pelan sebelum pingsan akibat kesedihan dan keterkejutan yang amat sangat._

_**Flash back OFF**_

Yunho gelisah di dalam lapangan. Ia berulang kali melirik ponselnya. Mengharap yeoja itu meneleponnya. Ia benar-benar gelisah karena ia sudah mengetahui bahwa hari ini adalah hari kematian kekasihnya. Ia sudah tidak fokus dengan pengarahan yang diberikan Soo Man. Ia berulang kali melirik jam dan berharap pertandingan ini segera berlalu untuk menyelesaikan kegundahannya. Tapi nyatanya ia malah tambah gelisah dan ketakutan. Ketakutan karena kehilangan dengan cara yang sama.

Akhirnya Yunho tidak bisa lagi menahan nalurinya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar lapangan.

"Jung Yunho! Kau mau kemana! Pertandingan belum dimulai! Kembali kau Jung Yunho!" teriakan Soo Man dan seluruh teman-temannya tak ia hiraukan lagi. Yunho terus berlari menuruti nalurinya. Ke tempat dimana kecelakaan yang menewaskan Jae joong.

Sementara itu, Jae joong hendak menuju rumah Yunho. Ia membawa salah satu lukisannya untuk dihadiahkan kepada Yunho. Jae joong memasang headsetnya kemudian mulai berjalan keluar rumah. Ia menikmati setiap lagu yang terdengar dari head setnya.

Yunho melihat Jae joong sudah berdiri di tepi jalan sambil membawa lukisan terbungkus koran. Yeoja itu mengenakan terusan jeans dan memakai headset. Ia melangkah tanpa memperhatikan jalan dengan seksama. Yunho kalap ketika melihat ada sebuah mobil merah melaju dengan sangat kencang ke arah Jae joong. Yunho berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Jae joong berhenti tepat ketika mobil merah itu mengklaksonnya dengan kalap. Yeoja itu hanya terpaku melihat mobil yang hendak menghantamnya itu. Pikiraannya malah terbengong dan tidak segera beranjak. Tepat sebelum mobill itu menghantamnya, sepasang lengan kokoh memeluknya erat dan menyeretnya ke pinggir.

Jae joong menatap pemilik lengan itu dengan terpaku. Jung Yunho, kekasihnya, namja pirang yang mengikatnya dalam pertunangan semalam. Mereka berdua terguling-guling di aspal setelah Yunho menubruknya keras. Tapi dari arah lain, ada sebuah truk pengangkut bahan bakar yang melintas di arah mereka saling tergeletak berpelukan di jalanan. Kemudian, suara hantaman dan cahaya putih menyilaukan menjemputnya. Masih di dalam pelukkan Yunho. Namja yang sangat disayanginya.

_ Yunho meraih tangan Jae joong, membawanya di dalam pangkuannya. Menyelipkan jemari kokohnya untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Jae joong yang berhiaskan cincin berlian merah itu. Mereka menatap satu arah yang sama. Sebuah taman ilalang dengan langit berwarna merah cerah serta angin yang menggoyang seluruh ilalang. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku kayu dengan ukiran di tengah ladang itu. Saling berpegangan tangan._

_ "Gomawo," kata Yunho pelan. Jae joong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Yunho yang terbungkung tuksedo warna putih tulang._

_ "Sudah mengajariku tentang cara mencintai dan menghargai cinta, aku bisa merasakan cinta membalas semua yang kau ajarkan dengan keabadian," sambungnya lagi. Mereka tersenyum bersama di taman ilalang itu. Akan terus tersenyum selamanya. Seperti cinta mereka. Di kekalan surga._


End file.
